Gas-generating mixtures of the aforementioned type, also known as gas generator sets, are characterized in that they permit a high gas output (&gt;14 mole/kg) on combustion. They are used for rocket and tubular weapon drive systems, as well as for inflatable air bag and rescue systems. Particularly in the civil sector thermomechanical insensitivity and non-toxicity of the starting mixtures, as well as a lack of toxicity in the resulting gases is sought. Many systems in use do not or only very inadequately fulfil these requirements.
The reaction of these fuels with the hitherto used catalysts and oxidizers leads to an unsatisfactory gas composition and/or to an inadequate burn-up behaviour. In addition, many reaction mixtures have such a high combustion temperature that, for air bag applications, the thermally sensitive bag materials are damaged.
In the case of a mixture having the aforementioned structure, the problem of the invention is to lower the combustion temperature and raise the burn-up rate.